Joey Gets a Pet
by CHiBi CAP
Summary: Joey uh..goes to a pet store and..get's Hamtaro and the gang....um...yeah....^^;;
1. The SEARCH!

Joey Gets a Pet (for a little while ^^;;) by --charmaine  
  
Chapter 1: The SEARCH!  
  
Intro:  
  
Hamtaro and his gang secretly sneak out to a huge sunflower field by a mysterious ham-ham. He said that they'd get their fill there, but a moment after, they were captured by the evil ham-ham and was sent to a pet store. Unfortunately, Joey wanted a pet at THAT store...^^;;  
  
*(the -- symbol = my opinion..yeah...or comment...^^)*  
  
Joey and the rest are walking to EV pets (with them not knowing that EV means E-VAIL!!!-that's stupid -_-;;-)  
  
Yugi: Are you sure about this? Pets can be a BIG responsibility, Joey!  
  
Joey: ReLAAAX Yug! I got it all covered! *smirks at Kaiba, who is for some reason going w/them*  
  
Kaiba: What do YOU want?!  
  
Joey: MWAHA!  
  
Yugi: Alright Joey...You're in your "ready-to-kill" stage...EASY--  
  
(Joey throws a punch at Kaiba for some reason and Kaiba catches it and elbows his stomach...somehow @.@;;)  
  
Joey: *whimper* OoooooooooohH!! OwW...*unconscious*  
  
Yugi: KAIBA!  
  
Tea: KAIBA!  
  
Tristan: *pokes Joey w/a stick* *hits Joey w/a stick* *continues this process*  
  
Yugi: Tristan, stop! That's ENOUGH!!!  
  
Tristan: *snorts* Yo, Yug! It's funny how he doesn't move, huh? *snorts*  
  
Tea: Are you okay??? O_o  
  
Yugi: Well, let's move on. Tristan, you get Joey. WE'LL pick out the pet FOR Joey!! ^^  
  
*The gang arrive at EV's*  
  
Yugi: Say, where's Kaiba??  
  
*everyone yells for Kaiba*  
  
(in the distance) Kaiba: Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...  
  
Yugi: Kaiba? What are you doing??  
  
Kaiba: NOW!!!  
  
Parrot: Yugi RAAAAAAAAAAWK!!!! Stupid RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWKKKK!!! Stupid Stupid Yugi RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWKKKK!!!RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWKKK!!!!!! *chokes and dies*  
  
Cashier person: Dude...You kill, you pay, man.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!  
  
Cashier: Yo, man. That bird...just died dude. Pay up my man, my homie, yo!  
  
Kaiba: Be quiet!  
  
Cashier: Mellow down my homes, mellow yellow. Rhyming. Whoa.  
  
Kaiba: Who said you had the right to charge me for this?!  
  
Cashier: The sign, dude. *points at a very small business card sticking on the cash register*  
  
Sign: You kill, you pay. ^_______^  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?! How do you even know it's MY fault?!  
  
(White Kaiba is fighting over this *cough* *cough* situation, Yugi and the rest examine the parrot lying dead on the floor [of the cage] with a weird pose.....^^;;)  
  
*Tristan pokes it with a stick*  
  
Tristan: Hey Yugi! It's PERFECT! It's just like Joey!  
  
Yugi: It's DEAD, Tristan...  
  
Tristan: So is Joey!  
  
Yugi: Hey Tea, mind checking Joey's pulse?  
  
Tea: Sure......*walks over to Tristan, who is DRAGGING Joey, and checks pulse* He's still alive..  
  
Tristan: MAN! How are we going to find the perfect pet?!  
  
*All of a sudden, a squeaky noise comes up [hamster wheel] and everyone runs to the hamsters section*  
  
Everyone: !!! (they are shocked)  
  
Tristan: Hey, that's...  
  
Tea: They're...  
  
Yugi: HAM-HAMS!!!  
  
Tristan: BOGUS! I didn't know they had THESE! *stares at Hamtaro (who is on the wheel)*  
  
Hamtaro: SAVE US!!! 


	2. Controversy

Joey Gets a Pet (for a little while ^^;;) by --charmaine  
  
Chapter 2: Um...Controversy...yeah..@.@;;  
  
A Message from --charmaine:  
  
ehhhhhhh well, that concludes chapter 1! HOPEFULLY it was OKAY ^^. aaaaaanyway, um, yeah...proceed!  
  
*(the -- symbol = my opinion..yeah...or comment...^^)*  
  
Tristan: WHOA!  
  
Tea: What's the matter Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Th-th-th-th-th-th-th-the-the-the-the-ham-hamster-ham-ham-ham-h-h-h- the-the-the-the-hamster-h-h-the-hamster-the-  
  
Tea: Oh, SHUT UP! What about it?  
  
Tristan: T-t-t-t-talking!!  
  
Tea: *checks Hamtaro* Nothing's talking.  
  
Yugi: What's up?  
  
Tea: Tristan thinks the ham-hams are talking!  
  
Yugi: Let's quit stalling and find a pet! Maybe a hamster...*looks at the ham-hams*  
  
Oxnard: duuuuuh HELP!  
  
Yugi: HUH?! WHOA!!  
  
Tea: What's the matter, Yugi???  
  
Yugi: That hamster...it...it...  
  
Tea: What? What did it do????  
  
Yugi: It just screamed for help! It needs us! Let's buy ALL of them!  
  
Tea: ALL of them?! But Yugi, we don't have that kind of money!!  
  
Yugi: We don't...*looks at Kaiba, who is still arguing..* but HE does!  
  
Tea: Kaiba?  
  
Yugi: No! The CASHIER!  
  
Tea: Huh???  
  
Tristan: It-it-it-th-th-th-the-talk-what? Yug?  
  
Yugi: We're going to talk him into giving them to us for free!  
  
Tea: Are you sure, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Positive! Remember, this is for our friend! *looks at Joey w/his tongue out as well as "X" eyes* He NEEDS us!  
  
Everyone walks over to the cashier  
  
Yugi:--cuts in--Hey cashier, uh, dude!  
  
Cashier: Fina-lay! A 'broda' (brother ^^;;)!  
  
Kaiba: HEY! We're not done here!  
  
Cashier: What can I do for ya, homes?  
  
Yugi: Um..Right, dude! Yeah, see those, uh, 'rad' ham-ham "brodas" over there...man?  
  
Cashier: Yo, dude, yeah. What about them, man?  
  
Yugi: I just wanted to know, homes, uh, can I have all of them for free, man? dude?  
  
Cashier: Hmm, no can do, bro, no cash, no bash.  
  
Yugi: But MAYBE, when Kaiba, bro, over here pays you, it'll practically pay for the whole ham-ham collection, my, uh, homie???  
  
Cashier: Ya...ya, you have a point bro! Deal!  
  
*everyone but Kaiba* YEAH!  
  
Kaiba: Err...FINE! I'll pay. It's only a cheap bird anyway.  
  
Cashier: That'll be 1,000 mula, bro.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?! (--again -_-;;)  
  
Cashier: No cash, no bash-  
  
Kaiba: STOP! I KNOW! ErrRr...I'm sueing Joey after this.......*writes a check of $1000 and gives to cashier*  
  
Cashier: Yeah! Alright! I made somethin'!  
  
Yugi: SOOO....Since Kaiba, eh, bro paid, I guess we can have the hams, right??? Dude???  
  
Cashier: Yeah! Yeah! Go ahead! Want some plastic bags for them?  
  
Yugi: I was thinking about a BOX...  
  
Cashier: RIGHT! Box...box...  
  
(After 3 hours of looking for a box, the gang just go with the plastic bags and put one ham-ham per each bag)  
  
Tristan: Yug! We don't have enough bags!  
  
Yugi: Oh NO! Umm, here, put them in Joey's pockets!  
  
(Tristan places Penelope, Snoozer, and Hamtaro in Joey's pockets)  
  
Yugi: Alright! Let's Go!  
  
Tea: Yugi, are you sure the ham-hams will stay alive in the plastic bags? They might SUFFOCATE!  
  
Yugi: Of course they'll be alive Tea! All we have to do is poke holes in the bags!  
  
Tristan: Good idea Yugi!  
  
(everyone pokes holes through the bags with their fingers)  
  
JIngle: Yo yo ham bro, not the ear-  
  
(tristan pokes jingle without notice)  
  
Jingle: YO, yo i'm gonna fai- *passes out*  
  
Hamtaro: JINGLE!!!  
  
Tea: Huh? (looks at Hamtaro)  
  
Hamtaro: NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Tea: Hey Yugi, what's up with Hamtaro?  
  
Yugi: Hmm? (looks at Hamtaro)  
  
Hamtaro: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Yugi: Maybe he just can't believe that he's being rescued!  
  
Tea: (sweatdrop) 


	3. In the End

Joey Gets a Pet (for a little while ^^;;) by --charmaine  
  
Chapter 3: In the Eeeeeeend (like the song ^^)  
  
A Message from --charmaine:  
  
hope you're enjoying this so far! well...it's about to end so...yeah..um, i hope this isn't offending any characters or anything like that...yup.....  
  
*(the -- symbol = my opinion..yeah...or comment...^^)*  
  
*They arrive at Joey's APARTMENT *cough cough**  
  
-By the way, Kaiba juuust...left...just now....yuup!-  
  
Joey: *Wakes up-finally* ooooh...owWww HUH?! Where am I?! Who are you?! Are we at EV's [the pet store]???  
  
Yugi: DON'T WORRY Joey! We got you a great, brand new pet! Err...pets!  
  
Joey: Hey thanks Yug! Where are they?  
  
(Penelope pops out of Joey's pocket)  
  
Joey: EEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!!!! (like KEY, not lie KAY, like the ey in KEY) aaaah! a mutant RAT!  
  
Yugi: It's not a RAT Joey! It's a HAMster!  
  
Joey: HEY! COOL! Can I eat it?  
  
Yugi: -_________________-;;  
  
(Joey inspects his pocket and sees Snoozer)  
  
JOey: HEY! One of em's DEAD!  
  
Snoozer: Hmm....hmmm...*yawns*you...you idi-...idiot...hmm...  
  
Joey: T_T  
  
Penelope: Ookyoo!  
  
Joey: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!  
  
Penelope: Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo! Ookyoo!  
  
Tea: What's up with Joey?  
  
Tristan: I think he thinks that ham-ham's calling him something BAD...  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Tristan: If you put an F before-  
  
Penelope: Ookyoo, ookyoo, OOKYOO!  
  
Tea: *GASP*!  
  
Joey: ()!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: uuHH, say Joey, look at these OTHER hamsters! (Gives him Bijou)  
  
Bijou: ZAAAHHH! Zelpz Zmeez!  
  
Joey: Huh?! o____O;; What's it sayin', Yugi?  
  
Yugi: OOh! Uh nothing! um,  
  
-All the bags with ham-hams in it have holes...even Joey's pockets-  
  
-All of them except Snoozer escape...and also, Bijou was saved-  
  
Joey: ...YO, Yug?  
  
Yugi: *in panic* YES?!?  
  
Joey: I'm allergic to hamsters. *collapses*  
  
---------the END---------  
  
Natalie: Wooooooo! yay! i'm a slooooow typist! this took forever.  
  
--charmaine: Yeeeeeah.....natalie PARTIALLY typed this fanfic...thanks...i guess..um, i hope you enjoyed it......um...if you did, please read my Christmas Play one!!!! ^__________^  
  
Natalie: Sure did. PIKA. Oh yeah. *reads off paper* *ahem* "Charmaine's fanfics are really funny. You should read them all." Done!  
  
--charmaine: T_________T | | 


End file.
